


［特战队］建国哥哥稍纵即逝的碍情

by CAMALIYALUDEIDEI



Category: 227事件, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMALIYALUDEIDEI/pseuds/CAMALIYALUDEIDEI
Summary: 川建国在机缘巧合下关注到了著名耽改剧CQL，并在第二年春季向某知名男艺人告白，二人迅速坠入“爱河”，可惜，好景不长，因为那件事儿，让川建国意识到，那位男艺人并非真心，甚至想要利用他。川建国看在二人是老乡的份上，让这位男艺人去站街。
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在本文里  
> 肖战化名削糊  
> 特朗普化名川建国  
> 以及，不要上升真人！！  
> 沙雕文，我尽量把它写的搞笑一点  
> 我不想考究了

1.  
川建国，一个来自四川贫困山区的男孩，因为自己有一半的血统是美国人，所以，国家秘密的把他扔到了美国，准备把他培养成美国著名企业家——只是为了缓解一下北上广深的房价问题，仅此而已。鬼知道他那么能耍，到最后都耍成了美国总统……美国总统就美国总统吧，看来北京的房价需要另一个人来解救了——话又说回来哈，建国同志自己都没想到自己成为了美国总统，美国总统就美国总统吧，做美国总统，就可以为党做更多更多了……  
2.  
2019年6月27日  
和平时一样，建国同志仍然在认真的(瞎)批文件之余，打开了自己的私人手机，发现腾讯视频在播一部剧，在大陆好像还挺火的，于是，他决定追一个看看，没想到一个身着黑衣的男子惊艳到了他，为了更加了解这个人，他决定下载一个渣浪，还特地注册了一个账号，结果发现，那名男子名为削糊，是一个不止会唱跳rap，还会和身边名为王鸭脖(我真的不是故意的)的男子卖腐抄梗的小可爱！于是，建国瞬间被他圈粉！所以呀，每天工作之余，他都会打开渣浪和腾讯，一边追着剧，一边，对削糊有了更深的了解……  
3.  
削糊代言了老福特！！下载！削糊代言了玉兰油！买它！削糊原来还有超话！关注！打榜！反黑！投票！！！哎呀！削糊上春晚啦！  
建国把自己人生的很多第一次献给了这位该死的小可爱老乡。  
时间过的飞速，眼看建国已经粉了削糊差三天就8个月了，为了纪念这该死的甜美日子，建国决定，对削糊标明自己的心意，在2020年的2.27日，他给削糊的INS写了一个告白信，并问削糊愿不愿意和自己在一起。对方秒回，削糊说:"我愿意，我愿意和你一起把自己奉献给国家！建国同志！"于是，他俩在一起了。  
4.  
2020年2月28日  
又是平凡的一天，在忙完公务之后，建国打开微博，一如既往的准备在超话签个到就离开，结果一篇文章闯进了他的眼帘。建国“一目十行”认真的读完，“真是的，怎么天天都有人黑我们家削糊啊？该死的新冠，把那么多国人憋在家里，让他们这群黑子上不了班天天没事黑我家削糊以达到她们的恶趣味......算了，去和我该死的小可爱聊聊天吧！”建国心里进行一系列搔操作之后，打开了INS，和削糊开始聊天.......  
“建国哥哥！！你看新闻了吗？她们那些腐女好可恶啊！明明人家什么都没有做！！她们闲的无聊喷我呜呜呜！！”削糊一上来就和建国倾倒他的苦水  
“呜呜呜～大家都是人，都是社畜口嗨一下也没什么的呀！她们欺负我红呜呜呜～”  
川建国这叫一个心疼啊，连忙说：“糊糊不怕，建国哥哥保护你!!!”  
当晚，他把白宫里面不懂中文的人都叫了过来，让他们一人注册三十个小号轮番给削糊洗白，奋战了9个小时之后，他惊喜的发现#削糊粉丝举报AO3# 的tag成功被消灭，关于削糊的负面热搜都没了，建国这叫一个开心，他为他自己感到骄傲！  
5.  
建国为削糊下了一个微信。  
为了下一个小小的微信，他不惜找了好多个VPN，连夜翻墙才搞定的结果。  
“我们加个微信吧！”建国说。  
“好啊好啊！那....你扫我？”  
削糊回道。  
于是他俩真的就加了微信，还通了视频电话。  
终于，在离开家乡的数十载之后，建国同志再次听到了家乡的语言！川普诶！听得他热泪盈眶！建国哥哥已经开心到飞起！

未完待续……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上  
> 削糊预计下章站街

接上  
6  
建国哥哥已经和削糊热恋了好几天了。  
每天都是心里甜甜的川建国［爱心］  
2020.3.2建国在微博上看到一个新名词——B站  
他一不小心手滑点了一个链接，然后他惊奇的发现，B站原来叫bilibili。  
下都下了，就点进去看看。  
建国第一个看到的，是#tlp暗恋削糊#的话题。  
这可真是一个神奇的APP，自己和削糊的地下恋情竟然被发现了！！不可思议！！“难道我和削糊就这么有cp感吗”建国暗喜。  
退出这个视频之后，他看到了川建国三个字，于是好奇的点了进去，发现国家交给自己的任务竟然被这堆人给发现了！！  
“我爱祖国这件事怎么这么明显啊？明明掩饰的已经很好了！看来我对祖国的忠心吃瓜网友都能看出来！”建国暗喜。  
等到他点进去第三个视频的时候，他愣住了。他川建国保证！！这次他是真的好奇！好奇而已！谁知道227这个tag下竟然是无聊的他家糊糊的黑呢？唉！既然手滑点进去了，那么他还是看看吧！  
“什么？LOFTER被举报？不是糊糊录过一个关于它的视频吗？怎么被举报了呢？”  
“什么？她们为什么扯到糊糊啊？好奇怪哦”  
“天哪！竟然是糊糊的粉丝干的事情！！！不对不对！！都是ncf，都是废虾！跟他本人一定关系都没有！”  
7  
建国同志决定发个微信问问削糊。  
而削糊给他发了个语音，无奈而又娇滴滴的说“这事也不怪我呀！明明是她们看了我的同人，觉得有问题才举报的！我又没法管！工作室道歉了那堆讨厌的腐女也不原谅！她们还想要我怎样嘛”  
建国同志觉得怪怪的，可是……又说不出来哪里怪了。  
8  
打开熟悉的AO3。  
建国惊喜的发现自己追的大大更文了！他决定给自己整个麻辣火锅庆祝一下。  
闻着熟悉而又霸道的家乡火锅的味道，看着大大的新文，他感到了一丝丝的不对劲。  
“为什么227影响那么大？”  
一个问题从他的心头涌出。  
于是，他打开了维基百科，认真，客观的看完了整个词条。  
他惊奇的发现，原来削糊并不无辜，他甚至都不是受害者，而是放纵施暴者的软弱无能的旁观者！他告诉自己，要冷静。  
于是，打开B站，打开微博，打开老福特，发现，自己被削糊骗了。  
AO3竟然被国内墙了！不可思议！那中国用户该如何享受美妙的文学创作？如何享受自由？如何享受文学天堂？天哪！这个结果完全不敢想象！  
9  
于是，他压下心中的怒火，给削糊发微信：“糊糊，你知道AO3吗？”  
削糊甜甜的，嗲嗲的说“哎呀，好像是什么同人创作平台而已嘛，就因为我ncf的那点哔哔赖赖的事儿，让国家给墙了呗。反正过一阵子还能用吧。怎么了？”  
川建国愣了。  
川建国终于发现，削糊是为了搬回自己的名声才和自己在一起的！  
他第一次发现，削糊的声音如此恶心，恶心的，他只想反胃！  
这个心机boy！！！  
川建国绝不会饶他！！  
建国心痛，建国难受，建国再也不相信爱情了！！！  
自己竟然被一个小biao子给骗了！！！  
他可真行啊！  
微博宣布ins被盗  
结果隔天削糊ins就秒回建国。  
他俩才确认关系几天啊！削糊团队就找人说建国暗恋削糊！！！他真是被这该死的碍情迷昏了眼！！！  
削糊，你这样对我，我川建国让你不得好死！！！  
10  
压下心中的不适，建国又问：“糊糊，你这事儿闹的挺大的，要不然想个什么办法管管你的粉丝？下次出事儿可咋办啊？”  
削糊一脸委屈“我管不过来的！我现在流量那么大，万一说错一句话或者被曲解都会被人攻击的！”  
川建国彻底服了  
削糊接着说：“建国哥哥～你不用想那么多了～反正我公司肯定会为我公关的啦～反正同人圈在国内超小的！！她们那堆腐女也掀不起什么大风大浪～咱们，要不要视频呀～”  
建国再次忍住想吐的感觉，他倒想看看，这个小biao子能说出什么狗话。  
于是，他和削糊打开了视频通话。

未完待续……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上  
> 以及  
> 纯娱乐，勿上升正主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章。  
> 我才不会告诉你我连自行车都不会骑  
> 所以我只会写清水……  
> 本章此脑洞完结

10  
压下心中的不适，建国又问：“糊糊，你这事儿闹的挺大的，要不然想个什么办法管管你的粉丝？下次出事儿可咋办啊？”  
削糊一脸委屈“我管不过来的！我现在流量那么大，万一说错一句话或者被曲解都会被人攻击的！”  
川建国彻底服了  
削糊接着说：“建国哥哥～你不用想那么多了～反正我公司肯定会为我公关的啦～反正同人圈在国内超小的！！她们那堆腐女也掀不起什么大风大浪～咱们，要不要视频呀～”  
建国再次忍住想吐的感觉，他倒想看看，这个小biao子能说出什么狗话。  
于是，他和削糊打开了视频通话。  
11  
映入眼帘的，是削糊妩媚的身躯，他只穿了一件松松垮垮的大衬衫，下面是露出一点点的黑色的平角裤，若是往常，他很可能会因为削糊这一身色心大起，可是，现在，他一联想到之前削糊前期活动故意拉下毛衣的那段视频，他就浑身噩寒。幸好他这稀里糊涂的政治生涯给予了他强大的表情管理。于是，他假装吃削糊这一套的亚子“哦你这该死的甜心，是故意把你这骚样给我看的吗？如你所愿。”削糊假装无辜的说“没有啊，家里好的衣服都穿脏了，只剩下这个了”还嘟嘟嘴，说“建国哥哥不会嫌弃我把”  
建国假装慌张，“该死的甜心，我先挂了，解决一些生理需求！”  
削糊本来想再接着聊，接着向他倾诉苦水，无奈人家再如何也是一国总统，没办法，惹不起。于是只好嗲嗲的说“好吧，下次见～”  
12  
一挂电话，建国就飞奔到垃圾桶前，把昨晚刚吃的麻辣火锅吐的干干净净。建国这叫一个心疼。  
13  
“要怎么惩罚这个小贱人呢？”建国边瞎批文件边想。  
想着想着，就拨通了安倍晋三的电话。  
“哎呀！特先生，有什么事儿吗？”熟悉的狗腿子声响起。  
这是，建国才回过神来。  
“安倍先生，最近有一名中国男艺人勾引我，你看我这年龄，是不是很不适合和他做那个的，所以我决定把他送给您，您意下如何？”建国假意猥琐又无奈的说。  
“好啊好啊，鄙人一定好好照顾他！”安倍乐开了花。  
13  
建国给削糊发微信“糊糊，日本首相知道咱们的恋情了……他要我把你给他，要不然……他就把这件事公之于众……”  
过了好久，削糊都没有回信。  
“建国哥哥，我是真的真的舍不得你呀！你说，我这个艺人身份还好，可是你这个身份，咱俩恋情曝光，可着实不好……所以，为了你，我决定赴汤蹈火一趟！”许久，削糊嗲嗲的，有些做作地哭了。  
果然，削糊同意了。  
14  
某天，削糊假装低落又穿得人模狗样的出现在大众之中。  
鬼知道他里面夹着什么淫乱不堪的东西。  
通过秘密转机，他抵达了日本。  
刚着陆，他就被带到了小黑屋，天天被日本的各种玩具伺候着，还挺开心。  
15  
而建国呢？  
他再也不相信爱情了，他把自己的全部，都献给了为中华民族伟大复兴的光荣道路。  
2020年的6月8日，他通知安倍晋三，把调教的已经熟透了的削糊，扔到日本著名红灯区站街。  
你墙我凹3，我让你站街，实现你的梦想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个脑洞算是完结了  
> 万一我要是高兴就写篇番外不高兴就算了  
> 削糊真的ex到我了  
> 估计下次还会写特战队  
> 嗯  
> 换一种脑洞
> 
> 以及  
> 肖战必糊  
> 敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我和朋友聊天时的脑洞产物  
> 逻辑性差一点

一个番外  
话说削糊被安排到日本站街，建国同志怕他那张臭嘴再说出些什么不该说的，就让安倍找了个心理学的砖家，给削糊洗脑。人设就是《下坠》那篇的肖赞（原因你我都懂）。  
9.1日，削糊的一个粉丝发现，削糊竟然在日本站街！而不是像公司宣传的那样，因为过度悲伤而退圈的事情。那个粉丝按耐住激动的心“糊糊，你怎么在这里站街？是为了新剧的宣传吗？”  
“这位小姐，我叫赞赞，你怎么知道我之前叫削糊啊”早已被洗脑的削糊说。  
“是不是，之前你和鸭脖的同人要拍网剧啦！你是不是要体验一下站街啊？”女粉丝不依不饶。  
“鸭脖是谁？”削糊问。  
“鸭脖……就是和你一起拍电视剧的那个人！”  
“我没有拍过电视剧啊”削糊疑惑不解。  
“好吧……”女粉丝还以为他太过入戏，所以也不打扰了。  
“那……我能和你合影吗？”女粉丝问道。  
“这是我的荣幸”削糊答道。  
于是两人照了一张自拍。  
女粉丝旋即把这张自拍发到了削糊和鸭脖的粉丝群。  
“我在日本某地发现糊糊在体验人生！他在站街！是不是要和鸭脖一起演《下坠》呢？”  
这下，粉丝群可炸了。  
“是吗是吗！我要打卡！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！那我们又有粮了！！”  
粉丝们都在幻想着，幻想着削糊没有退圈，他只是想喘一口气，他和鸭脖是真爱，云云。  
又过了几天，鸭脖要去日本拍杂志，是削糊站街的城市。  
粉丝群又炸了  
“啊啊啊啊啊！看来这件事石锤啊啊啊啊啊”  
“鸭脖哥哥一定会找糊糊的啊啊啊啊”  
“鸭脖芝麻糊szd啊啊啊啊”  
然而，没有人知道真相。  
鸭脖的确去了那座城市，他甚至和削糊擦肩而过，却连招呼都没打一声。一个是真的不认识，另一个是不认识真的。甚至，更可笑的是，鸭脖知道削糊真的站街之后，消除了和削糊一切联系，甚至找了营销号营销，说什么削糊其实一直在欺负他，打压他，陆陆续续的放出了所谓的石锤。以至于当他给削糊工作室发了律师函的时候，网络上没有一个人为削糊说话。  
可笑，真是可笑至极。  
削糊是真的糊了，只是，他阴差阳错成为了肖赞。  
对他而言，这个结局已经很不错了。  
这就是流量。  
这就是那个圈子。

以及，之前那个粉丝由于是削糊的粉丝，再加上那一张照片，被人肉了。当她看到自己微博特别关注的鸭脖给削糊发律师函的时候，割腕自杀了。

我去你的流量，我去你的爱豆，我去你的耽改剧。  
爷不会给你们送流量的，你们不配！  
你们演不了他们，也成为不了他们，甚至，也别想拿他们蹭热度！能演的人，凤毛麟角。流量们放弃吧。  
耽改剧带不火你们

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么不写原名  
> 因为最开始写这篇文之前，我发现肖的各种各样的骚操作，发现他早期真的神tm恶心，为了不污染我的键盘，所以才用化名。


End file.
